supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Taylor Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny... Jo returns to the UK to help the Taylor Family." Submission Reel Jo: " " ???: "Hi, we're the Taylor Family from Fleet in Hampshire, I'm Leica the single mother and I have four badly behaved children, Amber Jayne who's 16, Kai who's 13 and non-identical twins Lia and Luc who are 7." Leica: "I was on the edge of sending them to a boarding school in England." Observation Begins Jo arrives at the Taylor doorstep AM Morning Leica: " " Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Calm Down Zone sends Kai to the Calm Down Zone Leica: "You can come out, Kai, when you stop swearing." sends Amber-Jayne to the Calm Down Zone Jo: "You do not swear at anybody because that behavior is unacceptable, do you understand?" Naughty Platform and Leica begin to drag Lia over to the Naughty Platform Leica: "Come on please." Lia: "LET GO OF ME!!!!" Jo: "You are being placed on this platform because you were using unacceptable language." Lecia: "And as for you, Luc, you hit your sister." Lecia: "Luc, " Lose What You Like Chart Snack Box Technique Making the Snack Boxes Jo: "I'm giving you guys an empty box for all of you to decorate and you can decorate them with paint " snack box is painted yellow with a purple ribbon on top and yellow sequins, blue foam circles, green gemstones, red tiles, purple hearts, blue stars and blue Pom-Pom balls Leica: "Wonderful!" snack box is painted blue with blue rhinestones, yellow Pom-Pom balls, purple sequins, yellow gemstones, blue tiles, green stripes, red ribbon on top and purple pony beads Leica: "Very nice!" snack box is painted red with purple foam circles, a blue ribbon on top, blue tiles, yellow rhinestones, purple stripes, yellow stars, blue pom-pom balls and green polka dots Leica: "Wow! How lovely darling." snack box is painted blue with green Pom-Pom balls, red sequins, purple tiles, blue pony beads, blue zigzags, yellow dots, purple gemstones, and a yellow ribbon on top Leica: "Oh, how beautiful!" Throwing Out the Snacks the pantry we see cans of Pepsi, brown sugar cinnamon Pop Tarts, Little Debbie honey buns, chocolate bars, doughnuts, bottles of Sunny D tangy original, cinnamon rolls, Mrs. Fields' semi-sweet chocolate chip cookies, Goldfish cheddar baked snack crackers, Cheetos puffs, Little Debbie Double Decker oatmeal Cream pies, pudding, Cheetos flamin' hot Crunchy, mini Chips Ahoy! chocolate chip cookies, Chips Ahoy! Big & Soft Oatmeal Chocolate Chunk cookies, Chips Ahoy! Chunky chocolate chunk cookies, Nilla Cakesters, Keebler Soft Batch chocolate chip cookies, Keebler E.L.Fudge Double Stuffed cookies, Keebler Fudge Shoppe Peanut Butter Stuffed cookies, Rice Krispie treats, Keebler Fudge Shoppe Grasshopper cookies, animal crackers, 3 Musketeers candy bars, Snickers bars, Little Debbie Donut Sticks, Ruffles Cheddar & Sour Cream chips, Oreo Cakesters and Little Debbie Strawberry Cake Rolls Jo: "My goodness, that's more than enough to feed a whole army!" Jo: "There was so much junk food stored in the pantry! It was so ridiculous!" ''' the cupboard, we see bags of Skittles, mini cupcakes, sugar cookies, doughnuts, dried fruits, nuts, Oreo sandwich cookies, Gummi bears, Gummi worms, frosted animal crackers, Pringles chips and some Slim Jim turkey sticks Jo: "More?! All right, let's put the treats which I think is rubbish into the trash bag to throw into the trash. And the rest of the treats that are good will be placed into the clear bin." Leica: "Okay." puts dried fruits, pudding, animal crackers, nuts, rice krispie treats and slim Jim turkey sticks into the clear bin tosses Oreo sandwich cookies, Nilla Cakesters, Pepsi, flamin' hot crunchy Cheetos, frosted animal crackers and mini Chips Ahoy! cookies into the trash bin Jo: "Anymore rubbish to throw out?" Leica: "I think that's it." '''Jo: "But little did we know that Amber-Jayne had hidden a bag of Doritos in her bedroom." Homework Area Jo: "So Kai, this is going to be your Homework Area." Stay in Bed and Lia are watching Charlie and Lola on DVD Leica: "Luc and Lia, let's get into your jammies." Luc: "We're not tired!" Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye-Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts